Star Wars Episode 3 Alternative Ending
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: What if the blaster Obi Wan killed General Grevious didn't work?


Obi Wan Kenobi dropped down using the force where General Grievous and all of his hundreds of battle droids were. "Hello there" Obi Wan said when he landed behind Grievous. Grievous turned around and all the bodyguards turn on their power staffs. "General Kenobi, you are a bold one," General Grievous laughs and said to the droids.

"Kill him." Obi Wan looks at battle droids and still doesn't take out his lightsaber.

Obi Wan takes out his lightsaber(finally) as the bodyguards near him. Then lower his lightsaber and uses the force to make piece of equipment fall on the bodyguards. One bodyguard was tried to get up and get it's weapon, but Obi Wan cuts it's head off as he walks toward General Grievous. Obi Wan stood in front of General Grievous as the battle droids prepared their guns.

"Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." General Grievous says. "Your move." "You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Kenobi."

His arms separate and grab all four lightsabers on his belt. His four arms create a flashing display of swordsmanship as Obi Wan gets in battle stance. Laughing as he neared Obi Wan with his lightsabers swinging around and around.

Obi Wan backs away slowly and finally puts his lightsaber to work, then jumps over General Grievous. Obi Wan dodges all of the lightsabers coming so close to his face and then finally cuts one of General Grevious's hands off. He is getting tired but moves on in cutting another hand off making it 2 lightsabers against 1.

Obi Wan has his lightsaber and General Grevious's together, but soon they broke as Obi Wan catches his breathe. A loud explosion is heard echoing throughout the sinkhole. General Grievous and Obi Wan glance to the entrance of the control center and see clone troops in the distance, attacking droids in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, Clones can be seen rappelling onto balconies. "Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." said General Grievous, but Obi Wan replied "I don't think so."

He then turns away quickly and pushes General Grevious before he could attack. WIth that General Grievous lost his lightsabers. He jumped up his wheel scooter and makes his escape, but heads straight Obi Wan. Obi Wan quickly jumps down and calls for Boga the bantha. The chase begins, but then Obi Wan drops his lightsaber when they jump don to follow General Grievous. A clone picks up when he sees it fall and looked at it.

Obi Wan and General Grievous race through the city at breakneck speed. General Grievous lays the Scooter down as he goes around sharp turns. Obi-Wan's lizard breathes hard as she tries to keep up. Obi Wan sizes up the situation, looking for a way to get to General Grevious. Obi Wan catches up with General Grevious, and they charge through the tunnel, side by side. Obi Wan grabs the droid's electronic staff. Obi Wan yanks on the staff, then jumps off his lizard onto the General's scooter.

General Grievous takes out his blaster and tries to shoot at him, but fells in till the wheel scooter fells to the ground sending both of them off. General Grevious pulls out a laser pistol and fires at Obi Wan. The Jedi reaches out his hand, grabs the General's electro-staff and spins the staff, blocking the laser bolts.

Obi Wan charges General Grevious, swinging the staff and hitting the Droid in the stomach, knocking the gun away. General Grevious is hit by the staff, and the Force knocks him down. Obi Wan puts the staff to his stomach, but he kicked back and Obi Wan lost grip of the staff. The two engage in hand-to-hand combat. Obi Wan struggles to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal, unstoppable droid.

General Grevious's stomach plate is loose. Obi Wan grabs it and rips it off, revealing the alien life form's guts encased in a bag in the Droid's chest. General Grevious slaps him away and then tries to crush his head. Obi Wan then kicked him and ending up screaming in pain. General Grevious grabs Obi Wan, hoists him over his head, and tosses him across the platform while laughing. Obi Wan dangles off the edge of the platform. He clutches the rim, trying to hold on. The Droib then grabs the staff and charges Obi Wan. At the last second, Obi Wan reaches out his hand and uses the Force to retrieve the droid's laser pistol.

He tried to shoot, but the laser pistol is jammed and looks up in horror as General Grevious laughs as he comes toward him. General Grevious electrified him in till he couldn't hold on any longer and let go. As he fell he thought about how Anakin would want revenge on General Grevious for this.. Then spat he was dead.


End file.
